ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Warm Leatherette (album)
Warm Leatherette is the fourth studio album by Grace Jones, released in 1980, as a departure from her disco sound towards reggae-New Wave direction. Backgroundhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Warm_Leatherette_(album)&action=edit&section=1 edit Having established her position as a performer with a string of club hits in the USA and mainly a gay following, but achieved very modest commercial success with her first three discoalbums, Grace Jones went through a musical and visual reinvention with the release of her fourth studio offering. The singer teamed up with producers Chris Blackwell and Alex Sadkin, andSly and Robbie, Wally Badarou, Barry Reynolds, Mikey Chung and Uziah "Sticky" Thompson, aka the Compass Point Allstars, for a record that would be a total departure from disco and an exploration of New Wave music, blending reggae and rock. Warm Leatherette was the first of three albums recorded at the Compass Point Studios in the Bahamas. The album included covers of songs by The Normal, The Pretenders, Roxy Music, Smokey Robinson, Tom Petty and the Heartbreakers and Jacques Higelin. Blackwell intended to make a record with "a harsh sound that was heavy with Jamaican rhythm". Sly Dunbar revealed that "Warm Leatherette", the first song on the album, was also the first to be recorded with Jones. For Jones' version of "Breakdown", Tom Petty wrote the third verse. The album included also one song co-written by Jones, "A Rolling Stone", and one French track, "Pars" (French for "Leave"), a reggae re-imagining of Jacques Higelin's song. "Pull Up to the Bumper" was also recorded during that first session, however, its R&B sound was found not fitting in the rest of the material. The LP release of the album included shorter, 7" versions of some of the songs, due to limited capacity of the vinyl format. Most compact disc editions included extended 12" mixes of selected tracks that had originally appeared on the single-sided chrome audio cassette. Warm Leatherette charted only in the UK and the USA. Although it remains one of the least successful Grace Jones' albums in terms of sales and chart performance, it holds the credit for being her breakthrough record in the UK. It is also one of the highest-rated of all her studio releases. Artworkhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Warm_Leatherette_(album)&action=edit&section=2 edit Warm Leatherette was the first Jones' album with the cover art designed by her then-boyfriend, Jean-Paul Goude, which presented the singer's androgynous look for the first time. It featured a black and white photograph of Jones, with the signature flattop haircut, sitting with her arms crossed. Chris Blackwell praised it as "a very powerful image".[3] After the commercial success of Nightclubbing, Island Records re-released the Warm Leatherette album with new artwork, replacing Jean-Paul Goude's original cover with a picture of Jones performing "Walking in the Rain", taken from her 1982 concert video A One Man Show. The image featured on the back cover was a snapshot of Grace singing "Warm Leatherette", also from''A One Man Show''. All subsequent CD releases would later adopt the new artwork, however, the original studio portrait of Jones would still be included in the inner sleeve.[9] Singleshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Warm_Leatherette_(album)&action=edit&section=3 edit "A Rolling Stone" became the lead single in the UK, while "The Hunter Gets Captured by the Game" was chosen as the first single for the North American market. Both singles failed to enter mainstream charts, however, the latter made it to the R&B chart in the USA. "Love Is the Drug" quickly followed the unsuccessful "A Rolling Stone", but did not make any chart impact until six years later, when a remixed version of it garnered considerable attention. "Warm Leatherette" was another U.S.-only single, where it reached the top 20 on the dance chart. The most successful single off the album, and Grace Jones' breakthrough song, was "Private Life", which entered the top 20 of singles chart in the UK, becoming her first chart entry in that country, and has since become one of her signature songs. Two more singles were later released from the album: "Breakdown", only in the USA, and "Pars", but both were commercial failures. Track listinghttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Warm_Leatherette_(album)&action=edit&section=4 edit LP releasehttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Warm_Leatherette_(album)&action=edit&section=5 edit Side A #"Warm Leatherette" (Daniel Miller) – 4:25 #"Private Life" (Chrissie Hynde) – 5:10 #"A Rolling Stone" (Deniece Williams, Fritz Baskett, Grace Jones) – 3:30 #"Love Is the Drug" (Bryan Ferry, Andy Mackay) – 7:15 Side B #"The Hunter Gets Captured by the Game" (Smokey Robinson) – 3:50 #"Bullshit" (Barry Reynolds) – 5:20 #"Breakdown" (Tom Petty) – 5:30 #"Pars" (Jacques Higelin) – 4:05 CD and cassette releasehttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Warm_Leatherette_(album)&action=edit&section=6 edit #"Warm Leatherette" (Daniel Miller) – 5:38 #"Private Life" (Chrissie Hynde) – 6:19 #"A Rolling Stone" (Deniece Williams, Fritz Baskett, Grace Jones) – 3:30 #"Love Is the Drug" (Bryan Ferry, Andy Mackay) – 8:41 #"The Hunter Gets Captured by the Game" (Smokey Robinson) – 6:45 #"Bullshit" (Barry Reynolds) – 5:20 #"Breakdown" (Tom Petty) – 5:30 #"Pars" (Jacques Higelin) – 4:44 Personnelhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Warm_Leatherette_(album)&action=edit&section=7 edit *Wally Badarou – keyboards *Chris Blackwell – production, engineering, mixing *Mikey Chung – guitar *Sly Dunbar – drums *Jean-Paul Goude – artwork *Grace Jones – vocals, background vocals *Barry Reynolds – guitar *Alex Sadkin – production, engineering, mixing *Robbie Shakespeare – bass *Kendal Stubbs – assistant engineering *Uziah Thompson – percussion Category:1980 albums